


见光

by GHSunflower



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 掮客, 沙海 | Tomb of the Sea (TV)
Genre: M/M, 双Leo - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GHSunflower/pseuds/GHSunflower
Summary: 属于你的人，欺山赶海也会来见你。黎簇在医院见到一个漂亮男性，他成为了他的邻居。





	见光

**Author's Note:**

> 黎簇故事线延续网络剧版，性格可能揉一点点原作。周小山早期经历大部分私设以及人设修改（没有卉的出生）  
> ***原作感情线保留  
> ***吴邪白月光警告！！！  
> ***裘佳宁过去式警告！！！

“我还会再见到他吗？”

01.黎簇

黎簇有个危险检测雷达，他自己对这事深信不疑。这不包括平常和早些时候那些有事没事过来找茬的，激情犯罪往往无从考证，危险的人才是问题根源。他早年有不少神奇经历，说起来像奇闻怪志，听起来更像天方夜谭。但信度是一回事，他现在有识人辨识的本事，这才是问题核心。  
那个坐在轮椅上的漂亮男人有问题，都不用走近确认，他一眼就看出来了——护士留他在小花园里晒太阳，他拿本书盖着脸睡觉，护士靠近他，他拿起书回头瞧人，那实在是不像一个普通人该有的眼神。  
这个男人，这么说好像并不准确。他像是学生，长得白，五官还精致，是扔到大学校园会和他一样被姑娘们众星捧月，又经常收到毫无眼力男生挑衅的类型。他和推着他的护士讲了几句话，从他的表情来看不是什么哄人的话，但小护士还是红着脸笑起来。  
他被勾起点兴趣，支着打着石膏的胳膊准备看戏，电话打了进来。是他学校的心理辅导老师。他一分神，那个坐在轮椅上的漂亮男孩消失不见了。  
黎簇对老师和女人无可奈何，而叶芝两者都是。他听着她在电话里的絮叨，嘴里不住地道歉和答是。他原本想推掉这些无用的咨询，但现在他错过了，便成了他的过错。最后，他只好答应叶芝，在下个礼拜天，她朋友有空的时候，一定去做一次咨询。  
刚入学那会苏万还有时间天天往他这边跑找他打游戏，等到第二年升了部长，便是一周难得见上一面。现在又参加了导师手里的项目，整个人要死不活的，好好一青年每逢和他打电话，他都能和他抱怨实验进展有多不顺，每天到处跑资源，头发都要脱秃。视频另一边的好哥继续嘲笑他，没事。等你秃了，也就变强了。  
苏万自己脱发还不算，一开始还想拉着俩兄弟共患难。然而杨好已经是社会人士，属于不合适样本，黎簇自然乐意帮他这个小忙，不过根据流程做一些反馈，他擅长这个。苏万很快想起，这位到现在，学校的心理测试得分还是不合格。他们东拉西扯了会，苏万说：“哥们，你这样不行。你们学校有心理咨询室吗？去登记预约一下，你总不能一直这样。”  
归根结底，就是他当时不应该答应苏万的破提议。准确来说，就是苏万的错。然后他想到了吴邪。把他拉进另一个世界后又推回来的人。  
都是他的错。

这几年他也有找过吴邪。  
刚回到家的一个月，他浑浑噩噩地让自己回归正轨，每天学校家里两点一线。好好的补了一个月的觉的后果是，接下来的晚上失眠了。他翻来覆去，再次查到的吴邪的电话在屏幕上亮着。他在按下拨打后立刻挂断，傻子似地对着手机上的两个字咒骂，砸手机。手机真的被摔坏了两部，但吴邪没再和他联系过，连之前最让他生气怨恨的违禁包裹也人间蒸发。黎簇最后把自己关进他噩梦的杂货间，漆黑逼仄却只能让那张脸和声音疯了似的涌进他的脑内。他妈的就是洪水猛兽。  
他冷静地撬开自己落下的锁，走出去终于拨通了杭州的电话。  
接电话的是王盟。  
两位没有自知之明的斯德哥尔摩患者寒暄了几句，黎簇问，吴邪呢？  
王盟说，你打来得刚好，老板在这边呢？你找他有事吗？  
黎簇面不改色地扯了个借口，他的洪水猛兽还在他的脑内肆虐，但是他已经感觉不到影响了。  
吴邪很快过来了。他的一个字隔着时空兜兜转转，落在他耳朵里。一瞬间所有的魑魅魍魉全部安静了，消失得干干净净，连一缕烟都寻不着。  
他快活的和吴邪讲了两句，问他现在在干嘛呢。  
吴邪说，准备去接一个人回来。  
黎簇所有的快活都被临头一盆冰水浇灭了，房间亮着灯，他觉得自己还没从杂货间出来，或者还被独自困在哪个墓里。我爸呢？你说你在保护他？他怎么现在还不回来？  
吴邪哦了一声，笑着说，应该快了，我半月前就放了他，他赶着出差。放心，我让人一路跟着呢。  
他心情很好。从前他的好脾气是苦难和鞭子后的一块糖，摆在那里馋了就舔一口，现在这成了他嫉妒的根源，如藤蔓栓紧了心脏，让他不得安宁。他想念吴老板的刻薄。  
黎簇挂了电话。

02.周小山

周小山站在公路桥上，将近深夜，这里仍旧车水马龙。  
风是冷的。他揣着找到的现金和身份证，武器和存款被换了个储藏地点。做他这一行总要给自己留点后路，但真到了这一步，他看着新的身份证明——这是一个干净的，没有前科也没有过往的身份，他难得犯起难——他不知道怎么开始。  
一片空白的过去，他对未来也一片空白。  
昌平桥往下看，黑漆漆一片，像个无底黑洞。平静又带着渗人的威慑力，仿佛有一股隐秘的魔力。  
不要站在高桥上看水。老人说。  
他握住栏杆，抬头看见了另一边的年轻人。目光相接。他意会过来，这也是个走到末路的人。  
年轻人在十米开外打量他，他便也毫不顾忌地看回去。平心而论，他有张上帝关照过的脸。这不是什么艰难的差事。  
年轻人毕竟是年轻人。差不多半分钟之后，他收回了目光，稍微低下头，不知道看着黑茫茫的水面在想什么。  
这下周小山完全摆脱了桥水的蛊惑，他靠在支柱上，想看这个年轻人最后会做怎样的决定。但不能太明目张胆，他在年轻人再次抬头看向他时低下头。  
年轻人朝他走过来。目标很明确。一瞬间周小山想要拔腿就走，他开始扫描最近的记忆，有没有哪一步让他暴露了自己。在车流不断的公路桥上逃跑摆脱一个人显然有点难度，他现在没有后援，腿也没恢复到最佳状态。年轻人看起来毫无恶意。他摸到口袋里的小折刀，想，走一步看一步。  
“别跳。”年轻人却说：“这里自杀死亡率很高的。”

年轻人叫黎簇，本地大三在校大学生，建筑系。  
那天这个还能称得算孩子的人在昌平桥上拦下他，劝诫他不要想不开跳水自杀。某种程度上来讲，他的确成功了，不是因为他后面一大串安慰人的烂话。  
这可真是个新奇的体验。总有人告诉周小山，你应该去杀谁，也总有人求他，别杀我，放了我。那些人围住他，把他的刀刃拨来指去。他是把好刀，趁手的武器。  
黎簇请他去喝酒，在他学校附近的夜市随便一家烧烤摊。他说，我有俩兄弟，我们当时好不容易都回来了，以为再也不会分开了，结果……他说着，拿啤酒罐和他的碰了碰。还是渐渐在疏远。  
周小山对他的故事并不怎么感兴趣。他知道这个男孩其实并不是真的要逝水，这事便有了结果。他也不知道为什么会答应一个小他好几岁男孩的邀请，来大学门口吃烧烤。他伪装学生接近裘佳宁那会都没有这么做过。  
再者，黎簇是个骗子。和大多数人，甚至裘佳宁也包含其中，不一样。他是个天生的骗子。他对谎言有着天然的直觉，黎簇的每句话都仿佛是真的，当他认真听的时候，又觉得每个字都有问题。  
他没怎么回应黎簇的话，后者权当他还没从低潮期走出来，自言自语似问道：你去过沙漠吗？哎，那地方可真不是个好地方。  
你去沙漠干什么？  
似乎没料到他会接这句话，黎簇也愣了一下，然后叹了口气。他压低声音，摆出一副神秘兮兮的表情，压根没打算努力敷衍这是个假话，“说出来你可能不信。我是被别人绑架去的。”  
周小山心里蓦然腾起一股气，想要戳穿这个撒谎精，他于是问：“谁啊？绑你去沙漠。”  
黎簇完全愣了，他眼里有过量摄取酒精的迷惘。周小山意识到自己可能冤枉他了，至少这个人贩子是真的。下一秒，这个男孩就调整好自己的表情，露出了微笑。他一定没有对镜子观察过自己这个表情，这不是一个优秀的说谎者应该有的素质，阴沉沉的，仿佛下一秒就要咬上你的脖子。  
周小山想起了曼巴蛇。他是去过沙漠一次的。查才曾让他接触过一个非洲的任务，他有十几天是在沙漠里度过的。他家那带的林子不乏蛇群，也常常有毒蛇出没。那些色彩斑斓，第一眼就能给对方一定的危险暗示的蛇永远不是最要命的，而这种纯色蛇，一般最好远离。  
那的确是一条很漂亮的蛇，通体黑色，鳞片发亮，游走时身体泛起银灰色。周小山吃完饭后看天，发现有一盘亮晶晶的东西在沙丘上，他走出门口，认出那是一条蛇。老板走过来拦住他，“那是曼巴蛇。很毒的。小哥，你不要去惹它。”他絮絮叨叨，“不知道它怎么爬来这里。是不是前一队捕蛇队把它上一个老窝给端了。哎，它要是在这里落窝可就不好了。”  
老板运气不太好。一连好几天午饭后，周小山都看到这条蛇在沙丘上晒太阳，有时会带着它的午餐。这时候，它的身体会有一部分凸起一团，显得怪异又可爱。几个小时后，它晒得舒服了，食物也消化得小了一些，慢悠悠地缩回它的不知道在哪的洞穴。  
它不太理人，只要你不仅入它直径一米的领地圈，它连尾巴都懒得动。  
他的任务在目标到达两天后成功，这条漂亮的，有着尖锐獠牙的可靠朋友，替他咬死了包括外交官和他试图上去救人的手下和同伴，共十人。最后摇着尾巴飞快的钻进了沙子里，鳞片在日光下摇曳出一道银线。

“他是个变态，骗子，人渣。”他恶狠狠的开始，声音越来越小，“混蛋。”  
周小山有点兴灾乐祸。

03.邻里

在正式搬进他的出租屋一星期后，他又遇见了黎簇。  
他正抱着一个巨大的快递盒子锁门，身后响起年轻人的声音，“需要帮忙吗？”  
他毫无波动地转身，面面相觑，黎簇先开口，“这城市还真是小。”  
周小山绕过他，这里面虽然装了不少垃圾，但没有实质的重量。  
黎簇拦住他，“你怎么住在这里？”  
周小山挑眉，“怎么？我不能住在这里。”  
黎簇黑着脸，他的阴霾都要扑到他的脸上了。他捏住周小山的手腕，问：“你有什么目的？”  
周小山反问：“你有什么毛病？”  
黎簇眨眨眼睛，接过他的垃圾盒子。周小山冷眼看着他的动作，没和他争抢。  
他一边下楼，用胳膊肘轻轻地撞了撞周小山，“哎，你是不是知道我住在这里啊。”他有两颗虎牙，一笑就会露出来，让他整个人都像是小熊维尼的蜂蜜罐子。周小山让自己显得不过度冷漠，但他讨厌骗子，且这个骗子还忽冷忽热，他实在没有好耐心。“不知道。”  
“唉。”他拖出失落的调子，但很快又故态复萌，“不过不管怎么说，之后就是邻居啦。”  
周小山点头。黎簇继续说：“你好了吗？走出失恋的阴影了吗？”  
正打算去看看裘佳宁生活的周小山被拿住了七寸，他反击，“不是失恋。”  
“得了吧。”他说：“我们学校每个月总有那么一对要为了爱情寻死觅活的。你说都这们大的人了，多幼稚呀。”  
周小山盯着他。他连忙辩解，“我不是说你幼稚。”  
“我没有失恋。”  
“不过你看上去也不大。在哪个学校？”  
“你比我小。”  
黎簇不可置信地盯着他，最后摆摆手，“好吧好吧。我今天和我的咨询师有预约。我先走啦。”他朝他挥了挥手跑开。像一个真正的大学生应该有的样子。

其实都可以理解，如果一定要说，他也不得不承认他现在抓不住两年前喜欢裘佳宁的感觉了。荷尔蒙得不到积累更新，也总有一天会走到保质期的。  
对裘佳宁来说，周小山或许是两年前刻骨铭心的挚爱。但他死了，在两年前。现在她开始了自己的新生活，一切都在往好的方向发展。他大可以像以前一样，强硬地插入她的生活，把两人的生活搅得一团糟，然后他得到一个恋人。总之，事情不会比两年前更糟糕了。  
问题是，他现在喜欢她喜欢到要冒这个险吗？  
两年前的周小山会。他会不顾一切，他什么也没有。  
现在他依旧什么也没有。  
但现在他身后没有提线者，他的每一步都受他自己的支配。他可以任意选择要不要进行那些可以证明他自由的刺激行为。  
裘佳宁和秦斌分手了，她的新男友看上去比她小，新加坡人，是那种脱下卫衣就能在篮球场上打前锋的类型。他们今天在约会，就在她过去的大学里。两人绕着小树林走过情人坡，裘佳宁一直在和他讲自己之前的经历。他不知道她讲了哪些，但他们看上去一直都很开心。  
她们明天就飞回新加坡，要拦下她，要么今天在她面前出现，要么买机票去新加坡。  
他看着远处两个放声大笑的俩人，突然觉得无趣。于是他打车回去，在附近超市买了一点青菜和排骨。掏钥匙开门的时候，身后的门先打开了。  
“小山哥你回来啦。”黎簇朝他笑，他们还没熟到那么称呼的地步。他敞着门转身跑进去，玄关边堆了一溜他的鞋。出来的时候，两只手一边一支大青芒，“我今天买多了芒果。放家里我自己也吃不完，给你一点。”  
周小山还没想好拒绝的理由，黎簇已经走出来把芒果搁他手上了。“啊，你还要开门。”他又拿一个回去，等他开了门再把它放回来。  
“有需要叫我啊哥。”  
排骨下锅，那两个芒果一直盘旋在周小山脑海里，他决定明天买点别的还回去。

 

04.拼图

周小山做的面很好吃。  
最近开始降温，季节骤变那几天他忙着到处跑数据，量完城内所有他感兴趣的建筑数据，他也感冒了。  
接下来一段时间他又忙着画设计图，他们整个院到了一年一度最暴躁的时候，导师把你的一稿退下来的时候你不能暴躁，二稿被退也不能暴躁。所有的脾气都只能学生内部消化，以至于那几周，看到拿着测量工具的学生都得绕道走。  
有些时候画图画得晚，他饿了又来不及给自己做饭，就跑过去敲周小山的门。他如果来不及给他准备多的食物，就会做面给他吃。他的面是黎簇学不出来的味道，周小山说，这是他老家那边的做法。  
作为一个有轻生念头的人来说，他也太会照顾自己了。黎簇想，他当初可能并不是真的想要跳下去。  
黎簇吃着他的面，和周小山讲他去年被退了五稿，再度成了他们院的资谈。老师找他去办公室聊了两个小时，终于一起敲定了最终稿。虽然对于最终稿两人都是各退一步，不算满意，但好在做出来的模型最终成绩不错，投票评奖也拿了第二名。  
周小山被他干扰地扔下键盘，黎簇倍感欣慰，继续说，今年他不用苦逼的大冷天天天往学校跑啦。他们导师现在在法国，虽然很头疼她今年的评判风格可能偏哥特，但总归不是什么大麻烦。  
周小山看上去很有脾气，其实摸清楚相处模式，做个邻居也没什么问题。你给他一分好，他也还你一分好。他不喜欢欠人人情。周小山很有可能是个杀手。黎簇最后得出结论。但又觉得荒谬——他之前甚至还认为他是个汪家人。如果那段时间没有咨询师帮他疏导，他很有可能在公寓见面的第一天，就把人按在墙上质问来源了。那么他现在会少一个做饭好吃的邻居。  
他太像黎簇的噩梦了。冷漠的杀手，悄无声息的渗透他的生活。他和刚开始的苏难像是一类人。  
但他不是汪家人。他没有凤凰纹身。黎簇想，如果他真是汪家人，我也有办法。  
准备重新拿起键盘的周小山打了个喷嚏。黎簇放下碗，他感冒刚好，“完了。”他说：“我不会把你传染了吧？”  
周小山抽了张纸捂住鼻子，怏怏地横他一眼，“是的。”  
黎簇蹬蹬蹬地跑回去把自己的感冒药拿过来，给他指明剂量。  
周小山最近在应聘金融分析。他声称自己大学念的应用化学，黎簇不明白他为什么不去应聘相关职业。  
周小山给出的解释是，因为赚钱。怎么听怎么敷衍。  
周小山不太提他以前的事，意料之内。你和他说话，他不想回答，就那么盯着你。这个比他大两岁的年轻男人有一副天真无辜的五官，和一对漂亮的眼睛，当他那么盯着你的时候，很容易给人一种，他的整个世界都只聚焦在你身上的错觉。  
他之前似乎并没有工作经验，但他是个聪明人，什么都会一些。卡在高不成上，又坚持低不就。周小山的想要企及的高度不是一般的高度，让黎簇给举个例子，大概就是——至少是贝聿铭学生这个水平。  
收获了一打女性HR的名片后，周小山目前在考虑重新规划。  
黎簇想了想，问：“哥，你之前那专业。是不是能像绝命毒师那样？那应该挺挣钱呀？”  
“我不想进监狱，而且我不会制毒。”他又打了个喷嚏，推开黎簇。  
“那你会哪些？”  
“做炸药。”  
“啊？”  
周小山没理他。他向来一句话不和他说两次。过了半晌，黎簇感叹，“挺好的。我挺喜欢炸药的。”  
周小山用一种怪异地眼神看他。

 

黎簇的作业被迫暂停。周小山发烧了。  
他病了硬撑着不去医院，黎簇敲门给他看自己的设计图时，发现他被暖气蒸得泛红，裹在羽绒服里，眼眶潮湿，像是氲满了水汽。  
黎簇慌忙问：“你烧到多少度了？”  
他看上去还很清醒，“三十八点七。”  
黎簇把手放在他额头上试温，一反常态的严肃认真。他拉住周小山的手，“我们去医院。”  
“不去医院。”周小山挣开。  
“别闹。”黎簇继续去抓他的手，被躲开了。他于是问，“你吃药了吗？”  
周小山吸了吸鼻子。“吃了。我不去医院，这种程度的烧没什么问题。你过来干什么？”  
黎簇把图纸递过去，继续劝，“不行。你这温度已经很高了。之前我家小区有个人就是拖着感冒发烧不管，最后得了心脏病。”  
周小山不以为然，看着他的图，“等到了三十九再说。我不喜欢医院。”  
他是个固执的人，黎簇改变策略，“吃了吗？”  
“没。准备叫外卖。”  
“您可想开点。”黎簇反手带上门进来。他还知道多喝热水，药片也准备充分。可以说，除了不去医院，他的确能把自己照顾得很好。“你想吃什么？”  
周小山抱着水杯，“你去看看冰箱还有什么？”  
冰箱里不剩什么食物了，倒是酸奶喝果汁还摆了不少。黎簇无可奈何，他又试了试他额头的温度，收回自己的图稿，“你去好好睡一觉。钥匙给我。我做好了叫你。”  
周小山明显犹豫了一下，黎簇意识到自己过线了。周小山抓起桌上的钥匙扔给他。  
直到从超市回来，黎簇都是晕晕乎乎的，仿佛他也被发烧传染了。他煮了粥，他把切碎的肉沫放进去。煮粥真是太慢了，黎簇想，但也并不着急。外面飘着雪，透过玻璃窗只能看见白茫茫一片，他坐在炉前等它烧开。过了一会，锅里开始咕噜咕噜地响。他的心情也一起，咕噜咕噜。  
周小山睡着了。房间里还开着灯。  
他把自己捂出了一身汗，整个人像是从水里捞起来的。黎簇调低了供暖，找来干毛巾，把露在被子外的头擦了擦。等他试着将他从被子里拖起来，周小山抓住他的手，死死地压住他的动作。  
“小山哥？”  
周小山慢悠悠地睁开眼，眼里带着一丝狠厉，黎簇在他的注视下放开他，“我煮了点粥。”  
他揉着头坐起来，接过碗，自顾自地喝。黎簇就这么一直看着他，他放下勺子，“你吃了吗？”  
他点头，“我煮粥的时候顺带给自己弄了点。”  
周小山喝了两口，又忍不住了，他抬头盯回去，仍旧是黎簇先转过头。  
“其实总会遇见一些好事的。”他说完然后自嘲，“虽然大多数时候的确很糟糕吧。但你看，我不也死皮赖脸的活着吗？”  
“我没想死。”周小山说。  
黎簇笑起来，“那样最好。”  
“你回去吧。我之后再给你还回去。”  
黎簇往出走，“对了，我买了桔子。你得吃点水果。”  
如果他的烧不退，他还是不去医院。黎簇把锅泡进水里，想到了解决办法。他就把他带去梁湾那里，黎簇现在和她交集不多，只在逢年过节和她互发一两条微信。她现在工作顺利，感情也顺利，黎簇突然觉得不满膨胀。让她过来。周小山不能吹风。  
他再次开门进来的时候把周小山吓了一下，后者正在洗碗，出来瞧见是他，语气不太好，“钥匙给我。”  
黎簇放下自己抱住的大箱子，把钥匙扔给他。  
“什么东西？”  
“我拼模型的材料。”黎簇说：“你放在那里，我来。”  
周小山也不逞强。等黎簇给他把厨房收拾好，出来无意瞥见周小山正在下单洗碗机。  
资本。黎簇想。  
接下来他要涂黑，然后拼模型。后面的活动最好去学校模型室完成，现在需要他周小山早日康复。  
黎簇埋着头给图纸涂黑，也没问这个房子现在的主人同不同意。周小山坐在对面，给自己剥了个桔子。吃了一片，想起是谁买的这个。掰了一半推给黎簇。黎簇抬头，瞧着桔子对周小山眨眼睛，十指张开摆到他面前，“不行呀。我手现在很脏。”  
周小山翻了个白眼，半个桔子塞到他嘴里。  
黎簇鼓着腮帮子嚼嚼嚼，得偿所愿后开始说瞎话，“你不会打算这么把我噎死吧？”  
周小山又给他剥了个桔子。

05.吴邪

“黎簇。”他拍门喊道：“黎簇！”  
屋内有搏斗的声响，有人被砸在墙上。  
现在停电，楼道里没有一丝光亮。周小山加大了声音喊他，打开手机电筒半蹲着开始撬锁。房门从里面被反锁，他也疏于操作，屋里的人似乎并不在意有人在外面，周小山安静下来，没再打算浪费嗓子。  
这一带的治安一向很好，他最先注意到东西砸在地上的声音时候也没在意，然后哗啦啦地倒了一片。最后，他听见黎簇的尖叫。

等到开门的那一瞬他就明白了原因。屋内没有其他人，黎簇正在凭空和墙搏斗，或者说单方面的自虐。  
周小山冲过去锁住他的手臂，“黎簇！你发疯了吗？”  
黎簇没有理会他，他用力在周小山怀里挣扎。很快两人就扭打在一起，一时间谁也没讨着便宜。黎簇发了疯，下手毫不留情，周小山便也不留余力。这个学生显然是受过专业的格斗指导的。周小山找机会想打晕他，没得手，还险些被他折了只胳膊。  
黎簇的信息不难查。万年出差的家暴父亲，不幸的家庭，理所当然叛逆的儿子。唯一隐晦的部分就是他复读的上半学年，也和他说的他被绑架对应。  
总结下来，他是个没有运气的人。  
周小山选择不相信这个人对他有威胁，因为他的敌人没必要花半年的时间打造出一个超级学生来对付他，且不提他现在已经没有敌人了。有人想要他死也不必大费周章。现在这个没有威胁的人掐住他的脖子，阴翳蔓延到眼底，像嘶嘶地吐着信子。周小山夜视力很好，现在他却不能确定是不是氧气不足产生了幻觉——黎簇似乎没有眼白。  
空气中残存的暖气渐渐变冷，他艰难的只能吸入冷气。周小山反而冷静下来。  
“黎簇。”他轻声说：“你在干什么？”  
年轻人满脸泪痕，看起来是真的可怜极了。那半年他一定经历了些永生难忘的事，现在他要去找心理咨询师，偶尔会表现出一种自身的割裂感。他能笑得花团锦簇，努力把自己挤进普通人的生活里，又孤单得格格不入。  
黎簇慢慢松手，迷惘地眨了眨眼，然后抱住他。周小山愣了一下，年轻人把头埋在他脖子后，发出小动物的呜咽声。  
周小山拍了拍他的背。他受到了鼓励，放开哭了起来。“好黑呀。这里好黑呀。吴邪。”  
周小山拎着他的脖子，让他和自己面对面，“你在叫谁？”  
黎簇盯着他，收起了可怜兮兮的表情。他又变成了一条蛇，眼里有冷的火焰，要烧掉他这幅外壳直取核心。“周小山。你其实叫汪小山吧？”  
他大约猜出来了，这是当年绑架的后遗症之一。他对汪这个姓总是神神叨叨，抵触得很。  
“我叫周小山。”  
这个回答让他崩溃了，黎簇抱起头。“你不是普通人。你……你莫名其妙出现在我身边，还住在我隔壁……你来这里的目的究竟是什么？”  
周小山给了他一巴掌。  
黎簇没有反抗，躺在地上，半张脸上是之前擦破留下的血痕。  
“你又是哪里来的？”  
他突然发起疯反击，“我现在什么也不知道，我什么也没有了。你去告诉汪藏海或者任凭是谁！我他妈早就和吴邪没有半点联系了。”  
周小山被疯子似地反击打得愣了一下。我不能跟一个发了疯的人较真。他想。小疯子现在的攻击和先前大相庭径，毫无规律可循。最终专业人士压制住了他。“黎簇。”  
他说：“黎簇。我不认识你说的人。没有人来找你了。”然后把他搂在怀里，“嘘嘘。没事了。”  
黎簇听话得没再挣扎了。周小山松了口气，他快要没有耐心了。如果他继续闹下去，“我就把你捆起来，从昌平桥上扔下去。你说的，那里死亡率很高。”  
黎簇哼了一声，彻底安静了。  
周围冷且安静，周小山数着时间，想着，这么大动静，楼下居然没人来问一问情况。这对他来说是好事，他不用花时间解释一堆麻烦。电和暖气不知道什么时候来，他给俩人盖上了毯子。黎簇抱着他不撒手，他拿不到被子。  
过来一会，他怀里终于有了动静，黎簇仿佛在他怀里蹭了蹭，然后爬起来，听上去倒是怪不好意思地喊了一声，“哥。”  
周小山又打了他一巴掌，“你清醒了吗？”  
这下他更委屈了。竟然开始撒娇，“你可以开灯吗？我怕黑。”  
“我是谁？”他问。  
“……小山哥。”  
“汪小山？”  
“哥。”他拉长调子撒娇。“我错了。刚才是我不好，都是我的错。唉。我有些时候，控制不了自己。你要是生气，再打我一下好吗？别生气了。”最后，他小心翼翼地问：“哥。你可以开灯吗？我真的怕黑。”  
周小山打开手机电筒，语气不善，“你自己的手机呢？”  
有了光，黎簇安稳了。他脸上的血痕在白光中格外明显，摇晃着站起来，到处找他的手机。最后，在衣柜角落找到它的残骸，向他示意，“唉。它大概是开不了。”  
他的不幸定理再次被验证了。屏幕亮了，破裂的屏上摇摇晃晃地放着开机动画。周小山冷漠地朝他挑眉。黎簇扁嘴，想要解释，还是放弃了。  
“我过去了。”其实他完全可以不说这句话，直接招致的后果是，他马上被黎簇抱住，惨兮兮地说：“你别走。我害怕。”  
“你不是有手电筒了吗？”  
“打不开。”这一次手机倒是十分配合。  
“这边太冷了。”  
黎簇轱辘地爬起来，往冰箱那边走，周小山让光跟着他。“我们可以喝酒。我冰箱里有酒。这样暖和一点。”  
“你家里还放这玩意？”  
他总是被周围的人当做小孩，周小山有张显幼的脸，这更让他不高兴，他下意识地反击，“我不是小孩子了。”

周小山看着摆在面前的一摞啤酒，“你应该少喝点，这对你的病不好。”  
“我没病。”大概为之前的行为理亏，他又补充，“我平时不怎么喝的。”  
冬天喝酒不容易停下来，这就在冰箱上层放着，现在拿出来，比室温还高一点。  
黎簇讲他的两位死党。  
苏万是个特别聪明的人，活学活用，不知道为什么一到考试就萎，最后只考了个二本。  
杨好奶奶最近不太好，病拖了大半年。  
等到能说的都说了，他开始讲他的老师们。  
“我的导师。”周小山说：“我之前逃课，她把我抓了回去。”  
黎簇没心没肺地问：“你导师不会是那个化学教授吧？任何事都不能阻拦我的学生完成论文。啧啧。硬核硬核。”  
周小山没理他，也不打算继续说了。  
黎簇很有兴致。他继续问：“你的老师不会也是个火药高手吧？”  
“不是那一位。”周小山说：“一位物理博士，我当时的教授。”  
黎簇很少主动提问。不能回答的问题周小山就沉默。他是个很聪明的人，他一定是猜到了他不想继续这个话题。现在沉默降临，将他们包裹在中间。  
周小山称不上酒量好，酒精也不会成为他失控的理由，可沉默在撕咬他。黎簇刚才没有说谎，可那些隐秘的，被遮掩的部分在撕咬他。  
“吴邪。”他说：“他是谁。”  
“你问他干嘛？”黎簇拔高声音，显而易见，他在生气。  
类似那股兴灾乐祸的感情再次蔓延开，他问：“你为什么不去找他？”  
黎簇猛然回头，他在压抑自己，但他的确在瞪周小山。周小山从不畏惧，他们这样互相瞪着，很快，年轻人的脾气渐渐缩了回去，像泄了气的河豚。“他是我之前认识的一个人。他就像我的老师……我们不说这个了好不好？”  
周小山想到了裘佳宁。现在不是黎簇一个人的问题了。他两年里所有的苦难和迷茫，焦躁和不满一下子找到了宣泄的出口，“你为什么不去找他？因为找她了也没用。”  
“哥？”  
不知道怎么开始的，他们互相攻击着在地上翻滚了好几圈。  
轻微的，啪，一声。  
仿佛上帝真的存在。房间亮起来，他们彼此的脸都清晰有了色彩。黎簇这边是暖光源，好像在暖气将这一片温度升高前，他们就已经被太阳包围了。  
他们都不适应地眯起眼睛，黎簇很快高兴起来，他松开手，“来电啦！哥，我们别打了，来电了。”  
但他是被压住的一方，周小山将他的手反制在自己脖颈前，他的脸贴在他面前。  
近在咫尺，呼吸相交。太近了。他都能数清黎簇的睫毛，颤抖时在眼睑下面投下一道圆弧的阴影。  
周小山很少被蛊惑，现在他伸舌舔了舔黎簇的左脸，他那粒痣。长得好看的人，这些东西只是给他增加魅力点。他在他脸上发现不少痣。  
他的脸冰凉，那一瞬俩人都怔住了。周小山还是先反应了过来，但是该说些什么呢？他不动声色，没想到完美的解释，想要拉开距离，被反应过来的黎簇按住。  
他眼睛亮晶晶的，带着促狭的愉悦，肯定道：“你喜欢我。”  
周小山把他推开，“成年人的世界也不会只有喜欢。”  
黎簇很快反应过来了。“即使不是我想的那样。你也是喜欢我。”  
接下来的对话稀里糊涂，周小山一概不记得了。他们在混乱的，打劫似的地面中找到了一条通往床铺的路。衣服松松垮垮，卡在了关键一步。两人态度都很强硬，互不退让。  
“那我们石头剪刀布。谁输了谁做下面那个。”  
周小山看傻子似地看他，黎簇收回手，大概自己也觉得这个提议幼稚。半晌得出结论，“算了。不做了。”  
这倒把周小山击中了，“你喜欢半途而废？”  
“那你还想怎么样？”黎簇反问。  
周小山叹了口气，“外面有宵夜吗？”颐气指使，“你出去买安全套和润滑油，顺带带点宵夜回来。”

06.石头剪刀布

黎簇心里有些忐忑。  
上楼的时候脑子里混得像一团浆糊。他掏出钥匙准备开门的时候，周小山那边的门打开，他湿漉漉地裹着浴袍朝他勾了勾手，“过来。”睡袍是黑色的，他此刻就像个黑无常，轻飘飘地勾去了他的命。  
黎簇收回钥匙去他家。  
他头发还滴着水，浴袍松松垮垮地系着，身上水都没有擦干。接过食品袋开始找宵夜，不用翻，里面东西一览无遗，周小山抬头便瞪他。  
黎簇往后缩了一下，然后觉得他这个样子相比平时，实在是没有气势又可爱。猫平日生气的时候炸着毛，好歹和虎是一科，多少有点气势，现在才从水里爬起来，头发贴在一起，没气势的像撒娇。  
“谁宵夜吃粥？”  
“还有馄饨。”  
“外面没有烧烤吗？”  
“我想，我们马上要进行的活动，不太适合吃这么刺激的东西吧。”  
“……”  
两人安分地吃完宵夜。黎簇去浴室洗澡，等他出来的时候，周小山正半躺在床上给自己做扩张。他半阖着眼，腰下垫着个枕头，食指和中指懒洋洋地进出着，沾着融化的润滑，手指和穴口亮晶晶的。他意识到黎簇出来了，睁开眼盯住他，像是猎豹觊觎着羚羊。黎簇脸烫得要命，他梗着脖子走过去，还是学不来游刃有余。周小山朝他挑了挑眉，他的确不像是要和别人上床的样子，向黎簇示意的时候抽出手，一贯的冷漠态度。连眼里都是白天的毫无波澜。不仅眼尾，周围全红了，仿佛才堪堪哭过一场。周小山家里的灯都是冷光，衬得他的眼角一片桃花。  
黎簇过去亲了亲他的眼睛。周小山在他的第二个吻将落在右眼前避开了，拉开了他下半身了浴巾，把他带上床。  
“你怎么做出决定了？”  
周小山将拆开过一次的盒子扔给他。“别以为我不知道你的小心思。这不是我的号。”  
黎簇尴尬地停顿了一下，“我也不知道要买两个号啊。”  
他现在跪坐在床上，周小山敞着腿，大大方方地躺着。“你……”  
他刚来问，周小山就接话，“进来？”他垂眼瞄了眼那玩意，没了声，黎簇顺着他的视线低头打量了会，就这他留下的润滑继续给他扩张。  
自己上和别人上是两种体验，黎簇的手指挤进去的时候周小山想出声，音还没跑出来就被吞回去了。  
“你别动。”他仿佛被人捏住了鼻子，黎簇就尴尬地卡在那里，在周小山伸手过来时拔出手指，马上被周小山按住。  
“干什么？”  
他现在倒像是被害人了。周小山的好脾气被磨尽了，他咬着牙说：“干我。”  
他的中指贴着黎簇的中指，“跟着我。”  
黎簇和他一起挤进那个湿软的地方，磕磕巴巴的哦了一声。  
大概是有陌生访客的原因，他们花了几十秒才找到目的地。周小山喘着气退出来，黎簇立刻把食指塞进去补位。那里光滑柔软，像蚌肉裹珍珠似地缠着他的指尖。  
周小山闭着眼，眉头轻轻蹙着，他的喘息变成了实体，鼓点似的落在耳膜上。黎簇尝试体贴，他偏头去吻周小山的膝弯，一路吻到他大腿内。最后贴上他摇摇欲坠，流着水的性器。  
周小山终于叫了出来。紧接着，他抓住黎簇的头发，把他的头提起来。“你别，别一直操那一点。”  
黎簇下意识辩解，“我没有。”  
即使两人都觉得做足了准备，黎簇甚至完全插了进去，问题还是出现了。周小山太紧了，之前的扩张润滑没起到它应有的作用。黎簇开疆拓土，他像个沙漠里缺水过久的旅人，现在不管不顾，只是一往无前。  
“你是处男吗？”周小山恼怒地问。  
黎簇按住他，“只能麻烦你忍一下了。”  
周小山从来不束手就擒，他顺势夹住黎簇的腰将他甩在床上。这一下俩人都不好受，黎簇被强制拔了出来，主导者也大迷茫了一秒，瞳孔失焦，下面的入口颤颤巍巍地收缩着。  
“让我来。”周小山用警告的语气和他说，抬起腰扶住他的性器，一点点往下沉。那张小嘴在他龟头上翕动，他感自己将要把它撑坏了，而事实又向他验证，再进一步，在过分一点也没有关系。  
黎簇甩了甩头，即使费洛蒙占领他理智高地的时候，他仍能守住本心。现在他不那么乐意，年轻人在这方面毕竟还没遭受过打击。他怀着恶意向上顶弄，周小山还没找到着力点，腰软下来便被按进床榻，被操得眼泪都要落下来。  
哽咽了一下，周小山抬脚踢向他，“不做了！”  
黎簇抓住他的脚腕，“你喜欢半途而废？”  
黎簇得到了一个白眼。但周小山下面一缩一缩地含着他，他一点也不生气，偏过头亲了亲他的脚踝，安慰道：“乖。我慢一点。”  
周小山挣扎失败，报复性地夹了夹他。黎簇骤然发出一声叹息，这个报复极大的取悦了他。他把头埋在周小山颈窝，从锁骨舔到下巴尖。  
黎簇想学一个知识的时候，能动性是非常强的。  
他的手从周小山挺立的乳尖向下游走，像一条灵活的蛇，在狩猎领地的每一处都留下印迹。最后，他的拇指按住周小山的会阴，触不及防的，周小山哆嗦了一下。黎簇捞起他的大腿，操干的节奏缓慢坚定，每一下都带着势如破竹的气势。现在周小山不再发狠了，他双臂张开，指甲抓着床垫，肌肉绷紧。黎簇的每一个动作都让他眼眶发酸。不止如此，他鼻子、肩膀、后腰、阴茎、肠道、小腿甚至是脚趾都在发酸。他忍不住眼泪，它们没经过他的允许，珍珠落线似的下落。  
这幅画面叫黎簇心疼，他凑过去想要安慰他。周小山却像个溺亡边缘的逝水者，立刻搂住他的脖子，将他拉入一个深吻。  
他在床上床下简直是两个人，性对他而言仿佛是个攻击性的开关，完全契合了黎簇对他的第一印象。他的指甲会随着他的进入祸害他的背，接吻像是一场资源争夺战，攫取彼此的呼吸。当他的舌头沿着他的上颚舔到牙关时，他咬了咬黎簇的下唇。  
这是开始的暗示。  
他下面被操得无比柔软，湿得像沼泽地。黎簇也没再当个温柔的情人——在这种情况下，这显然是最不温柔且没有情调的做法。他还没有完全拔出来就又将自己送进去，这个半个多小时前才开荤的年轻人显然试图把他的情人插得满满当当。与此同时，周小山正在不停歇地撕咬他。  
字面意思。他在他喉结上留下了一个咬痕，这个不算重，直接结果是黎簇掰着他的臀将他操得声音发哑，连呜咽都是软绵绵的。狼崽子不知好歹，总是好了伤疤忘了疼。周小山示弱地用湿漉漉的眼看他，他便又凑了过去。至少学乖了一点，这次他含住了周小山的耳垂，他模拟着下面的交媾节奏舔弄他的耳廓，讨好地抚慰着他的性器。  
周小山又咬住了他的肩，和这个相比，之前嘴唇上的一下简直是可有可无的撩拨。这似乎是他表达欢愉的方式。他含糊的呻吟每每在黎簇擦过敏感点时转个弯，似乎被吊上了至高的快感。又转而挣扎着更用力的咬他。  
黎簇叫了一声，拔出来让他松口。他的肩膀流血了，再深一点，就要被咬下一块来。“你属狗的吗？”  
周小山抬头，眼神空洞迷离。他微张着嘴吐气，舌尖在牙关附近探出来，唇色妍丽，那是被碾碎的玫瑰吻过的颜色。  
“别停下来。”他说。

 

Tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这篇的念头就是黎簇对吴邪的单箭头  
> 主要是想看两个受伤的PTSD小兽互相舔舐伤口彼此治愈的故事。一开始这个人是手伤的申赫，但是看了一下儿科医生，发现他不是车祸导致的伤，PTSD不起来。遂换成周小山。  
> 这篇其实前天就写完了。但是3,4,5写得很糟糕不尽人意，昨天搬家，今天改了大半天，删删减减了一大半，也只能这样了。写不出我初衷的十分之一美好。但是我别的稿子的死线要压上来了。  
> 老实说，周小山和我想象中的周小山差别……有点远了，性格。我看掮客的时候……整个内心都是毫无波动的。其实我还是比较喜欢狗血虐的，但是在书里，周小山的表现的确没有让我觉得特别惊艳，可能是因为现在都要9102年了，也可能是作者笔触和我有壁（不是diss原作者，只是这真不是我喜欢的类型）。他和黎簇有点类似，都有些偏执缺爱型，但日常又特别乖巧体贴，和裘佳宁的相处甚至让我觉得也是个狼狗。哎。小时缺爱，长大变态，真不是一句空话。  
> 两人对自己都挺狠的，但是偏执倒没有簇簇偏执，簇簇发起疯来像个小疯子，这就很迷人了。两个属性相似的漂亮男孩，其实不那么适合搞cp的。哎，簇簇小疯子果然还是和我们申医生般配。  
> 我爱瓜瓜太太！  
> 其实后来为了适配度一度想换成现代容齐或者润玉。但是这样之前写的一点点又要重新推翻，我是一个超级懒的人……
> 
> 在换人的过程中，一度觉得这叫《失恋者联盟》


End file.
